


Not Like This

by merinxD



Series: Never Say Never [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Part 3, embarrassing moment, not smut yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gets an eyefull in the locker room. </p><p>Rin POV<br/>Part 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

The first time Rin realises that he might be attracted to Nitori comes weeks after he realises his feelings for his friend; that he likes him. Nevertheless, it is ill timed and involves a lot of skin. All in all, not the best way to let a person know that you find them sexually appealing…

The locker room is almost empty when Rin enters, aside from a few people lingering. The showers should be almost cleared and he is about to head there. Picking up his towel, the red head traipses over to the large alcove covered in mismatched tiling. It is just like any other communal shower apart from the amazing water pressure. He supposes that it is one of the small perks that comes with attending an elite school.

Slinging his towel over the rack, he sheds his swimmers and walks to the first space. There is only one other in this small area, who he pays no heed to. Rin turns on his own shower just as he hears the water behind him turn off. It doesn’t stop him from continuing on however.

He sighs, looking at his lame toiletries bag that his mother gave him. It looks like something Gou would use, and if he wasn’t a real man, Rin would have balked at it. He didn’t though and uses the stupid off red (almost pink) container every day. Thankfully, he only needs to use it after swim practice, since he isn’t required to participate in regular athletics. Which is fine by him, he runs every day regardless.

Breathing in deeply, Rin dips his head beneath the water to rinse the chlorine away. His shampoo doesn’t smell like a woman’s, so that is somewhat of a plus, and a surprise at the same time, knowing his mother.

Pulling back, he hears another enter the tiled area, but he doesn’t look back. It is customary in Japan to shower together, though it is not so common in Australia. He isn’t the modest type, Rin just doesn’t need to be seeing dicks all over the place.

Ignoring them easily, the tall swimmer goes back to his business, scrubbing himself down methodically. He faces the wall and will continue to until he is ready to leave.

Or that is the plan, until he hears it.

That familiar sigh that makes his ears prick. He freezes, hand across his abdomen as he listens closely. The noise comes again, forcing him to glance to the side.

His eyes fall on their target almost instantaneously and Rin takes in the sight of Nitori, naked. It’s something that he has never seen before, usually his room mate is gone by this time. He should have remembered that he has been doing extra strength training.

It shows, as red eyes glide down his friend’s back, all the way to his taut behind. His gaze lingers and Rin feels his cheeks heating to mammoth degrees. He remembers what Nitori said to him weeks ago, before bed, and the way the smaller boy eyed him off.

It sends a shiver down his spine.

He knows that he is guilty too, because he can’t keep his eyes away. His body is responding and he can’t stop himself. If anyone were to walk in they would see a growing erection and Rin wouldn’t even notice.

Thankfully, the locker room is empty with the food hall opening up for the night. But here he is staring at his room mate’s back with an embarrassing problem.

If Nitori moves -

"Rin-senpai?" The familiar voice sounds, and Rin groans to himself as the boy turns. His gaze has fallen onto Ai’s penis and he  _just_  manages to pull away, turning to face the wall. His forehead hits the tile and he growls to himself.

"R - Rin." Nitori says, and the older boy understands what he is getting at. He can feel Ai staring at his cock and his stomach churns at the fact that he isn’t as mortified as he should be.

 _You know I like you, right?_  Runs through his mind as he remembers Nitori’s words, imagines his tight ass and that cute little dick.

_Oh no._

He feels like he is swelling up even further, and he forces himself to take deep calming breaths. The wall is cold and it soothes his mind.

Nitori breathes close by, his friend is still and he is all Rin can focus on. Steeling himself, the man chances a look back and regrets it instantly. His friend stares down at his cock, and it is clear how he feels about it. Ai’s dick is just as hard as his own and this isn’t a situation that he wants to be in.

"R - in." The boy murmurs, softer this time. He pauses and the older youth presses himself against the cold wall. It doesn’t help, as his erection is wedged between the wall and his stomach. His forearms still sit upon the tile and he wants to bang his fist.

“ _Ai_.” Rin grits out. “If you don’t stop staring at it, it won’t go away.” He can’t believe what he is saying, but it’s true. His own voice doesn’t sound right. It’s deeper than normal, almost husked.

Nitori must hear it because he takes in a quick shuddering breath, Rin can almost feel him nodding from where he is. Still, he refuses to look at his room mates erection. If he does…Rin isn’t sure what will happen.

"Do you want -" Ai begins, and the older groans low in his throat. No Nitori, don’t even give him the option. This is just arousal, how about a fucking date first or…something.

Not this. This is like some bad porno, and the idea sounds way too good right now.

“ _Stop.”_ He manages to say, and it sounds terse; strained. He wracks in a breath, “Not like this, Ai.” Rin finishes, knowing that if he didn’t say it Nitori would get the wrong idea.

It’s clear how he feels, by his body’s reaction, and the way that his eyes have been following his friend lately, along with the little things that have been getting to him. Things like Ai’s smile, or his nose, even the way he snores is cute.

Rin is ready to be caught, though not in the locker room showers. He might act like a dick most of the time, but it doesn’t mean that he can’t treat Nitori the way he deserves.

He already promised himself months ago, when Haru and Makoto got together, that he wouldn’t hurt Ai anymore.

Rin can’t predict what his reaction will be  _if_  they succumb. This encounter is telling, and embarrassing. It’s also  _so over._

There is a long pause, and Rin doesn’t move. Eventually, he feels a hand press against his shoulder. His breathing hasn’t returned to normal and his body doesn’t want to listen. Just what is Ai playing at?

"Rin." Nitori says solidly, in a strange way that makes him feel safe. It pushes him to press off the wall, to look at the boy to his right.

"Here." His friend says. A towel is in his grasp and Rin notes that Nitori has covered himself. There is still a noticeable bulge, but his heart slows even so.

Rin breathes out a sigh of relief and smiles awkwardly, taking the offering. He turns off the water and wraps it around himself quickly. A blush still covers his neck and ears (practically his entire form). Nevertheless, he doesn’t feel as bad as he thought he would. Nitori just has that knack.

"Thanks." He mutters, standing with his ridiculously womanly toiletries bag. He scratches at the back of his neck and forces himself to meet Nitori’s gaze.

"Rin-senpai." Ai says, and Rin pretends that it doesn’t make him shiver. He also avoids the want to push his friend against the tiles and touch him good and proper.

"Uh, yeah?" He replies, looking from Nitori’s blue to the exit.

"You didn’t think that I was going to accost you, right?" His tone is serious, but it pulls a chuckle from the highly strung teen regardless.

His words come at the end of his laugh, sounding pleasant to the ear, “It crossed my mind.”

Ai huffs, looking more than a little cute. Has he always been this way? Has Rin been blind?

"Don’t be offended." He says, thinking of touching Nitori’s arm. He refrains however, because his excitement is only just starting to die.

His friend smiles almost wryly, “I’m not. I’m flattered.”

"Uhh." Rin gets out, completely at a loss for what to say.

"Rin-senpai finds me attractive." He nods matter-of-factly, smiling happily.

"Shut up." Comes the half hearted growl, as Rin blushes even more. Nitori just continues to smile, eyes twinkling, before he turns and walks to the edge of the alcove.

"I’ll see you at dinner." Ai says casually, looking over his shoulder. Rin watches him as he disappears around the bend, away from sight. He is finally alone again and he can breathe once more.

Sighing, he cards his fingers through his red locks, shaking his head at the turn of events.

If Nitori didn’t know about his feelings, he certainly does now. Though, they are both pretty transparent in the scheme of things, anyway.

He isn’t sure what will happen now, but he is certain that life isn’t going to get easier for them.

So…

Why is Rin so excited?

**Author's Note:**

> To request scenes for the series please visit - merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/ask   
> See you next part :)


End file.
